Falling in love
by Indefiniteness
Summary: On an average Saturday morning Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson cross paths. They find themselves oddly compelled by one another and they would very much like to meet again. Can two strangers become friends and fall in love? Or will reality come an tear apart the two people, who don't even know yet that they are perfect for each other?


_**Authors note:**_

_Hello. _

_Okay, so I wanted to do something different, but not too different so I took the liberty of changing the story from the show a bit. The people are still the same, and I have tried capturing the essence of their personality in my story to the best of my abilities. _

_The biggest change in this story is that Blaine and Kurt didn't meet in high school and that Kurt is 21 whereas Blaine is 19. _

_I hope you'll give it a go. I promise it will progress, but this is the Pilot, and it is doing a lot of explanatory work to let you know where we are and what's going on. _

_This is a WIP and I won't make any promises as to when I will update it. Sorry!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I obviously don't own Glee._

* * *

**Pilot: **Crossing paths

* * *

It was a little after half past one on Friday night when Kurt finally pulled up in front of his apartment. He pulled the keys from the ignition, grabbed his satchel from the passenger seat and tiredly walked over to his apartment building after getting out of his car; a black Navigator that he was immensely proud of, _breaking the gay stereotype, are we Hummel? _He thought to himself with a small smile on his lips. Being into cars was definitely not something the average gay guy was, but seeing as how Kurt's dad had his own Garage, it would be almost impossible for Kurt not to know stuff about cars.

The ding of the elevator, indicating that he had arrived at his floor, broke Kurt out of his train of thoughts. He walked out of the elevator and almost dragged his feet along the carpeted floor in the small corridor to get to his apartment. The sign saying 11B indicated that he had reached _his_ apartment. Normally he wouldn't have to check the sign, seeing as how he obviously knew which door lead to his apartment, but tonight he was very tired, and he didn't want to look like an idiot putting his key into the keyhole of a door only to discover that it was not the door to _his_ apartment. He chuckled to himself at the thought of entering one of his neighbour's apartments.

He grabbed his keys in his pocket and unlocked the door to the small apartment. The smell of candlelight and red vine instantly reached his nose as he stepped into the hall, _Rachel must have James over? Oh I could really use a glass of wine. Oh well I probably shouldn't intrude. _He hung his coat in the hat stand and placed his satchel on the floor beside it, not caring that Rachel would be mad at him for not putting it where it belonged – in his room. He was way too tired to care.

"Kurt, sweetie? Is that you?" He heard Rachel's voice coming from the sitting room.

"Yeah, it's just me." He said in a loud voice in order for Rachel to hear him. He then grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and walked towards the sound of his roommate's voice. When he entered the sitting room he saw Rachel and James cuddled up on the couch, covered by a blanket with to glasses of wine on the coffee table. A movie was playing on the flat screen and after a little further inspection he realized it was _Chicago, _one of his personal favourites. And one of Rachel's too of course. Sometimes it scared him how alike they were; in High School they had not gotten along, but now a few years later here they were, living together in an apartment in NYC. _Who would have thought?_

"Would you like a glass of wine Kurt?" Rachel had by now realized that he was in the room, and she turned towards him on the couch to look at him over the back of it. She smiled widely at him and it was obvious, by the glassy look in her eyes, that she had had a little more than one glass herself. He smiled at her and thought to himself that it was to be expected. Rachel had just turned 21 a few weeks earlier and she very much wanted to get the most out of being able to finally drink alcohol _legally_. Kurt himself was a little more relaxed when it came to alcoholic beverages, but then again he had also turned 21 earlier than his roommate. _Come to think about it, it's actually 6 months ago today. Well, well, happy __**half**__ birthday to me_.

The fact that he had turned 21 first had given him approximately 5 months of obvious jealousy on Rachel's behalf, which resulted in her spending the day after her own 21st birthday on the floor of their bathroom, caused by an intake of alcohol which was way to much for her tiny body seeing as it was her first time drinking. _What where you thinking Rachel? One is not capable of drinking 20 shots alone the first time you drink. _

"No thank you sweetie. I'm fine." He said in a tired voice and sent her a fond smile. She practically beamed at his term of endearment, it wasn't often she was spoken to in a fond manor, seeing as how she scared everyone off by being very... _well, let's call it ambitious..._

"Okay honey." She replied and turned back to watch the movie, cuddling into James side and placing a hand on his chest. In the two months Rachel and James had been dating, Kurt and him had never really gotten friendly. To put it bluntly Kurt thought he was kind of an ass and it wasn't unusual for the two men not to greet each other.

James and Rachel's relationship seemed superficial and competitive to Kurt. They always tried to outdo the other, whether it was on a quiz in school or simply who could make the best curry dish, they always seemed to find something to compete about. _That's not how a relationship is supposed to be. You are supposed to support the other and love each other, not compete to see who is the best. _

He then realized that he had been standing in the doorway to the sitting room for at least five minutes and turned to walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He always brought a glass of water to bed; seeing as he tended to wake up a few times at night, and he didn't like the bad taste in his mouth when he woke.

"There's pizza in the fridge for you if you are hungry and you can eat all of the leftover ice cream if you want to." Rachel's voice sounded from behind him. He didn't bother to turn and face her, knowing that she would still be watching the screen, so he just replied over his shoulder that he was fine and that he would head for bed.

After getting his glass of water he went down the small corridor and entered his room. The room was the same size as Rachel's. Well truth be told, Kurt's room was actually a little bigger than Rachel's, but he wasn't going to point it out to her, _I need my space and she is barely home anyway._ His room was his personal favourite in the entire apartment. The walls and the ceiling were all painted white and the old wooden floor looked stunning in contrast to the modern looking walls. The all time favourite part of his room was the window that covered the entire wall facing towards the city. The view was absolutely breath taking seeing as how they lived on the 9th floor.

He only had two pieces of furniture in the room, a king sized bed and a small vanity. His bed was his favourite of the two. The soft mattress and the silk sheets all took part in him feeling like floating on a cloud whenever he went to bed.

He threw his phone on the covers of the bed and headed for his en suite bathroom to do his moisturizing routine. When he re-emerged into the bedroom he had changed out of his normal clothes and into his sleepwear consisting of a pair of blue silk pyjamas bottoms and a white t-shirt. He climbed into bed, relishing in the feel of finally being able to sleep after a very, very long day at work. _It should be illegal to work thirteen hours straight!_

He grabbed his phone and checked for any new messages, but seeing as how it was now almost 2 am it didn't surprise him that there weren't any. He then set his alarm for 10:00 am, thinking that he would go out to the nearest bakery and buy a delicious breakfast for Rachel and himself. Thinking about what he would do on his day off, he fell a sleep. 

* * *

When Kurt woke the next day it was with the sunlight on his eyelids. He shifted towards the light and smiled a little at the feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the view; the sunlight fell straight into his room and lit the entire room up with a warm colour. _This is how it should be! Everyone should be able to wake up at his or her own time, not having to worry about school or work. This is very nice; I could definitely wake up like this every morning. _

He reached over to the nightstand to check the time. _8:46! Why am I already awake? I should be exhausted. I only just went to sleep like six hours ago. Oh well, I might as well get up. _Whenever Kurt woke up, he was awake for good. He couldn't go back to sleep and he didn't like spending unnecessary time in bed, he would much rather get up and get started with the new day he had been given. He didn't like to waste his days. His mother had always told him not to regret a day before it had begun, you should always take the days you where given and treat them with the utmost respect because you never know which day will be your last. When she died it kind of emphasized her words, and ever since, he had always made the most of every day.

He showered and moisturized before heading to his closet to pick out todays outfit. He knew all of his clothes and after mere seconds he had put together a perfect relaxed yet chic Saturday outfit consisting of black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a grey waistcoat. He then coiffed his hair into his signature hairstyle and went out into the kitchen area. He wasn't surprized that Rachel wasn't awake yet. He decided to put his _delicious breakfast_ plan in action and went to grab his favourite boots and his new coat in the hall. He then scribbled a small post-it note for Rachel telling her where he had gone to in case she woke up before he got back.

When he got out on the street he decided he would walk to the nearest bakery instead of driving his car. Though he very much loved his car, he also very much enjoyed walking and it was a beautiful spring day so he didn't mind taking a little longer getting the food, figuring Rachel probably wouldn't be up in at least an hour or so.

He started walking down the street, taking in his surroundings; the buildings where not more than a few stories tall, apart from the one he lived in, and the pavements were all clean and nice. _All in all I live in a bloody brilliant place. _He thought to himself as he passed the small park where people where already walking around, enjoying the good weather on this beautiful Saturday morning.

He continued walking in his own thoughts and was only brought back to reality when he suddenly felt himself trip over something on the ground. Before he could do anything he was falling forward, landing on his elbows, seeing as how he hadn't had the time to reach his arms out to completely stop the fall. His knees crashed into the hard pavement, and he bit his lip hard trying not to scream out in pain. He struggled to pull himself up so he was on his knees on the pavement, when he suddenly felt a strong arm grab him around his torso from behind trying to help him up into standing position. Kurt was surprized by the rare kindness from someone in New York, so when he was once again standing he turned around to look at person who had help him. _WOW! _was all that came to mind, when Kurt turned to face his helper. In front of him stood a very handsome guy with beautiful hazel eyes that were staring straight into his. Kurt's mind went numb for a few seconds as he took in the guy in front of him; he was a little shorter than Kurt, his shoulders were broad and his brown hair was gelled back to perfection. His black jacket was obviously tailor fitted and his dark jeans hugged him in all the right places. Realizing that he was being obvious in checking out the stranger in front of him, he quickly raised his eyes to look him in the eyes. To Kurt's surprize the stranger seemed to be looking up and down Kurt's body, which suddenly made him very self-conscious. He went to straighten out his clothes, but doing so he knocked over the strangers coffee cup, spilling the entire content on the ground. _Brilliant, Kurt! _

"Oh god... Oh I am so, so sorry!" _You idiot Kurt. Of course you get all flustered just because there is a beautiful man standing in front of you. Get your act together. _He quickly bent down to retrieve the cup, but stopped still at the sound of the most wonderful and masculine voice he had ever heard.

"Don't worry about it, I was almost done anyway. Just leave it." Kurt stood back up and didn't know what to say. He just stared at the stranger in front of him. He then pulled himself together and said the first thing on his mind.

"Thank you for helping me up, that was very kind of you." He was surprized by the relaxed tone in which he spoke. _Way to go, Kurt! You are cool; don't let this beautiful man get you flustered. There was that word again… beautiful… oh well, nothing less could describe the stranger._

"You're very welcome. That was quite a fall, are you okay?" The stranger looked at him with such a concerned look that Kurt once again became flustered. He hadn't really thought of his knees and elbows, but now that it was brought up, he actually felt kind of soar, but he didn't want to seem weak so he just shrugged his shoulders and said:

"I'm fine. But I'm so sorry I knocked over your coffee. That wasn't very nice of me." Kurt looked down to his feet, not knowing where to look. The man in front of him was the first attractive guy he had talked to in a very long time and he suddenly felt like a little child.

"I told you not to worry about it," the stranger began "It was my third cup today already; I think I'm addicted. It was probably for the best that you knocked it over, considering that one wasn't decaf and if I had finished it I would probably not be able to sit still for the rest of the day." Kurt lifted his head to look at the stranger again, and was met by a small smile playing on the man's lips.

"Well in that case, I am happy to help." Kurt replied, suddenly feeling anxious that he was being too cocky, but the stranger just chuckled at his reply. Their eyes met once more and Kurt's heart literally skipped a beat. They stood staring at one another for a few seconds. The silence became a little awkward, but Kurt pushed the feeling away and relished in the feeling of having someone _that _gorgeous staring into his eyes. Then the stranger shifted the weight from one foot to the other and that broke the… _moment? Can you call it a moment? _

"Well if you are sure that you are okay, then I better be going." The stranger stated, though he looked a little disappointed at the idea of leaving, _oh stop I Kurt. You are imagining things. Of course he's not sad to go, he has places to go, people to see. You are just a trivial stranger. _

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine. I better be on my way too, wouldn't want to keep my roommate waiting for her breakfast. Between the two of us, she has quite a temper…" He trailed of remembering that he was talking to a perfect stranger. "I mean… umm… yeah, thanks again." He could feel his cheeks turn a little pink but fought to keep it down. He was glad that the stranger acted as if he hadn't realized.

"You are welcome. Watch out for the other pavements, they might be jealous that you didn't fall on them and try tripping you over on your way home, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

If Kurt's cheeks weren't pink already then they definitely were now. He tugged his hands in his pockets and smiled up at the stranger.

"No I guess not –" he chuckled a little at the slightly awkward situation, "well, thank you once again." The stranger smiled at him but didn't reply. Then they simultaneously shifted to walk of in opposite directions. When they were a few meters apart they both looked over their shoulders and caught each other's eyes. Both men smiled a little awkwardly and then the stranger held up a hand to wave goodbye. Kurt did the same and then hurried towards the bakery trying not to be disappointed that he probably wouldn't ever see the handsome stranger again.

* * *

Blaine had been walking in his own world pondering the events of last night, when he saw the stranger fall, out of the corners of his eye. He had hurriedly walked over there, careful not to spill the scolding hot coffee in his right hand over the stranger while grabbing him around the torso to help him up into upright position.

Blaine had never thought of himself at gallant. He knew that he was very kind and caring, but by the look on the strangers face when he had helped him up, he suddenly felt like more gallant than the average person – especially the people in NYC. The looked on the strangers face had been one of absolute surprize, like he hadn't expected anyone to help him. When their eyes met Blaine had momentarily frozen still, _those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. What colour is that? Blue? Green? Stop it, Blaine. You are being obvious. You can't think like that about another man, you are in a committed relationship for god's sake. Stop it. _Blaine had trouble gathering his thoughts when the stranger's eyes roamed over his body, taking in the view and to Blaine's surprize looking rather pleased by it.

When they walked in opposite directions he couldn't keep from looking over his shoulder at the stranger – the sight that met him was a surprise, the stranger was looking at him as well. He couldn't keep his smile down and decided to just go with it. He raised his hand to wave goodbye and then continued his Saturday morning walk.

When he entered his shared apartment and walked into the sitting room, he was still thinking about the gorgeous stranger, how his hair was coiffed to perfection and how his eyes sparkled when he spoke of his roommate and that small blush that emerged on his face when he had said something he regretted. _He was so cute. Wow, I should really get my act together, I can't be thinking of other men. I have Matt. _At the mention of Matt's name, Blaine's stomach turned full of butterflies. They had only been dating for a little over three months, but it was still the most serious relationship he had ever had and he truly liked Matt very much. They hadn't really reached the point of _love _yet, but Blaine couldn't help but think, that if their relationship continued to be as it was right now, he could definitely see himself falling in love.

They had met about five months ago at a party; the word cliché came to mind when Blaine thought of how they had met. They had both been invited as a _plus one_. During the evening Blaine had seen Matt a few times – on the dance floor, talking to other guest and during the reception they had been standing almost next to each other – but it was first later during the evening that they talked. Blaine had been standing by the bar to get a soda water, _the downside of not being older than 19, _Blaine thought. Then all of the sudden Matt had come over to stand beside him. He had introduced himself to Blaine and it was quite clear that they hit it of. They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and exchanging numbers. Before parting ways they decided to meet up a few days later to have coffee and talk some more. Blaine had been ecstatic at the thought of spending more time with this handsome guy, who seemed to be at least a little bit interested in him in a _more than friends _kind of way.

They spent the next to months going on several dates and exchanging hundreds of texts, before one night Blaine finally worked up the courage to kiss Matt on their way home from the cinema. Ever since that night they had gotten closer and closer to each other, and they spent most of the time together. Matt truly was a sweet and caring boyfriend.

_So why am I still thinking of the stranger? I mean I shouldn't have… undapper… thoughts about someone who isn't my boyfriend. _He was broken out of his train of thoughts by the sound of someone entering the sitting room and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sounded the tired voice of one of his two roommates, Wes. Blaine turned to look to the guy next to him and chuckled a bit. He looked very tired sitting there in his pyjamas pants. He was rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. Blaine knew that he was an early riser, but seriously this was ridiculous.

"It's almost 10 o'clock, Wes. Why aren't you up yet?" Blaine got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make his roommate some coffee. At the thought of coffee, his mind once again wandered to the stranger.

"Oh shut it, Blaine. I had a long day at work yesterday and then David and I went out for drinks with two _hot _girls who David knew from somewhere." Wes shuffled further down on the couch and brought his feet up beside him and then he turned on the TV.

"They were definitely hot!" David exclaimed as he entered the room. David was Blaine's other roommate. He looked even more tired than Wes, as he walked over to sit on the couch beside Wes grabbing a blanket on the way. He then proceeded to spread it out to cover both himself and Wes. The two guys on the couch had been best friend since pre-school. Their parents were friends, which had resulted in Wes and David practically growing up together, celebrating every Christmas, Halloween and thanksgiving together. They had a weird relationship and they were definitely not shy with one another.

When Blaine walked over to the couch again, the two best friends were cuddled up next to each other, faces way to close for average friends and they were watching some show were the host did a makeover on an average American person.

"I swear sometimes I think you are more gay than I am!" Blaine said as he placed the two cups of coffee in front of his friends. He was met by two confused countenances. _Wow, do they really not see how weird it is to be __**that **__close to someone who is just a friend?_

"What do you mean?" Wes said looking up at Blaine, but Blaine just shrugged and let them be. _They are being rather adorable, so I might as well just let them enjoy themselves. _He sat down in love seat next to them and watched the reality show along with them. 

* * *

Later that day Blaine, Wes and David found themselves seated at a table in their favourite restaurant. Whenever they didn't feel like cooking, and that was quite often, they would go out for diner. They didn't have a problem affording to be a little loose on their consumer spending. All three of the guys' parents had money enough.

All three guys knew the owner of the restaurant by now, seeing as how they ate there at least once a week. When they had entered the restaurant, the owner Mr Sanchez, had quickly come over and showed them to the best table in the restaurant. It had a beautiful view over the city of New York.

Once they had ordered the conversation started flowing. There was never a dull moment in the company of these three guys. Their food came quickly and they spend a lovely time just joking, laughing and talking about their week, seeing as how they barely got to see each other during the weekdays.

"What is up with you tonight, Blaine?" Wes suddenly asked, bringing the attention to him. Both David and Wes looked at him with curious eyes. If it had been anyone else Blaine probably wouldn't have said what he said next, but considering that the two people in front of him were his best friends of 5 years, he couldn't lie to them.

"I met someone today." He said with a timid voice looking down at the table. _Oh god, why did I say that? They are gonna take it the wrong way. Dammit. _

It was obvious by the look on the guys' faces that they were not expecting that announcement. But they quickly got their act together and to Blaine's surprise they didn't joke or make fun of him.

"What do you mean you met someone today? I thought you were going out with that Matt guy. Are you two no longer–"

"Oh no, we are still together." Blaine interrupted David's rambles. "It's not like that. It's… I don't know what it is."

"Why don't you explain where you met this _guy_?" Wes inquired. Blaine suddenly felt horrible. His friends might not be judging him, but it was obvious by the look on their faces, that they were ready to think the worst. It hurt a little, but then again, he had just told them that he had met someone today while he was dating another man. _Why did I put it like that? It's not like I even know him. Why am I still thinking of him?_

"I was walking this morning like I do every Saturday and then I saw some guy fall. I went over to help him up – and oh god. He was so gorgeous. He had the most amazing eyes and his jacket hugged him very nicely. It was just… I was… oh god I am rambling. What is happening? I am supposed to be in a committed relationship with Matt. Why am I thinking of another man?" Blaine ended his rant and waited for his friends to respond. To Blaine's surprise their facial expression hadn't change, apart from a small smile that was emerging on Wes' face.

"Oh sweetie, you've got it baa-aa-ad." Wes sang quietly. "You are obviously a bit stricken by that handsome stranger. It's okay. It's not like anything is going to happen from having a little _stranger-danger-crush_."

"But it's not like that, Wes. I am in a relationship. I'm very fond of Matt."

"Oh I don't doubt that you are into Matt, but you obviously found that stranger interesting." David joined in on the conversation a small smile grazing his lips.

"So what is his name?" Wes asked, looking very interested. Blaine looked up at his friends, and that was when he realized that he didn't even know the strangers name.

"I… I don't know." He said, feeling the disappointment flood through him as the realisation hit him. The two guys across from the table saw this little pout. They exchanged looks and decided to cheer up their friend.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's like a mystery, right? You will always have the memories of your encounter with The Handsome Stranger." Blaine felt his lips quirk up in a small smile. _They are right. Off course they are. I can carry this little memory with me, without it being ruined by controversial facts such as names. And it wont mean anything to my relationship with Matt. It's not like I am ever going to see him again. _The thought of never encountering the stranger again made him pout a little more, but he quickly pulled himself together and changed the subject of their conversation.

Their evening continued in a pleasant manor and by the time they had finished eating, and where on the way home to the apartment, it seemed as though the two best friends had forgotten all about Blaine's encounter with The Handsome Stranger.

They of course didn't know that Blaine's mind kept replaying the meet. He kept pushing the memory out of his head, but for some reason it reappeared again and again. The last thing Blaine thought about before he fell asleep that night was the beautiful eyes he had seen when looking at the stranger. _I really want to meet him again!_

* * *

I'm hoping that this Pilot has explained a lot about the setting and stuff like that, but if you have ANY questions don't hesitate to ask me. I am very fond of questions!

I hope you can follow my train of thoughts and that you are curious to know what will happen next.

I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I can't make a promise as to when this will be, but I am working my butt of to please whoever might be reading this.

Have a nice day. xx


End file.
